Fly Away
by FreeMoment
Summary: Sequel to Everything in its Time. Helia is leaving for six months. Why is he, and who is this girl he knew back in high school? And how does Flora feel about all this? Songfic.


Fly Away

Yes, another one. I've decided to make this story line to take a dramatic turn, so don't be surprised.

**NOTICE: **The lyrics are a little more mandatory than last time.

Let me explain to you how I wrote it, so you don't get confused. The very first part of the lyrics foretells the story a few paragraphs ahead. The 'she' in the lyrics refers to one girl in some parts, and another girl in other parts, so you get to figure out which girl the lyrics are talking about in each part. The point of view will also switch from Helia to Flora, so you get to figure that out too! Enjoy!

---

_"When will you be home?" she asks,_

_  
as we watch the planes take off,_

_  
We both know we have no clear answer, _

_to where my dreams may lead…_

I held Flora close to me as a last parting.

After a year of dating and going out, I finally raised enough money to get my own apartment, and I quit my job at the clothes store to get a new job. I was very lucky. I was able to get a very good job as an actor can you believe it? I got this job when I was walking home from my old job when a young woman stopped me. "Helia?" She asked. Then she threw her arms around me calling my name over and over. "Helia, it's me! It's Aya!"

_She's watched me as I crawled and stumbled,_

_  
As a child, she was my world…_

Aya was my best friend and lover when I was in high school. We had confessed, but then Aya got her big actress career and had to leave her hometown for good, leaving me behind. Eventually I left my hometown too, but then I had huge financial problems and got left out on the streets. Then I met Flora. You know the rest after that.

"Helia, how have you been?" Aya asked, removing her arms from around me. "You look fantastic!" I smiled at her and responded, "I'm doing fine." I frowned. Aya put on a confused face and asked, "What is it?" I sighed and explained to her what had happened. My financial problems and meeting Flora, but mostly about Flora, I had to tell her about her or she would think that I was still her's. And I wasn't.

But Aya only threw her head back and laughed. Her midnight-black hair falling with her. Then she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You silly boy. Five years is a very long time to fall out and back in love with someone else. Especially since I left you. It's okay…I kinda have someone else too."

I felt relieved and invited her to my apartment. There she said that her boyfriend has to perform in another state for a half a year and she needed a partner to act with her on an upcoming movie called _Focus on My Life_. She asked if I could do it, since I was pretty good at acting back at high school. I immediately agreed. A job as an actor would get me much more money, and I could finally take Flora out on a _real _date. I told Flora about it and she was happy for me. But then, Aya had failed to tell me the directing would take place in New York. I refused to go, but it was too late, there was no turning back. Later I realized, that if I did go, I would be famous, and I could really give Flora what she deserves. Once I told Flora, her smile was gone, and her eyes didn't shine. But she smiled and asked, "When will you be home?" I told her, half a year. She looked down. I could tell she was thinking on what to say.

_And now to let me go, I know she bleeds,_

_  
and yet she says to me…_

"You can go, Helia." Flora said, looking up and at me.

Uncertain she meant it, I put my hand on hers and asked, "You mean it?"

She smiled and said, "Yes…of course. You don't have to ask me if it's okay."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Yes, I do. I love you, so, I need you okay with this."

"I'm okay with it."

So now, I'm taking a plane to New York. Aya is in the plane waiting patiently for me. I slowly get out of the embrace and ask Flora one more time if I could really go. She smiles and says:

_You can fly so high, _

_  
Keep your gaze upon the sky, _

_  
I'll be praying every step along the way, _

_  
Even though it breaks my heart to know we'll be so far apart, _

_  
I love you, too much to make you stay, _

_  
Baby fly away…_

I watched as Helia climbed the steps to get on the plane. Once he was on, he looked back at me a waved to me. I waved back and thought of how much I would miss him.

I told him I was okay with it. But the truth was, I wasn't. I was happy for him, yes, but I wanted him by my side. But I knew Helia really wanted this opportunity, and he was doing it for me, so, who was I to deny him?

And that girl he was with…Aya. Who was she, really? Helia said that she was his best friend in high school, but she seemed more to him than just that. Is it possible that Helia is cheating on me? No. Never. He'd _never_ do that to me. I mentally kick myself.

A whole six months…half a year. It broke my heart thinking how far we would be apart, and for so long. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stay. I love him too much to do that. I care more for him, and his happiness than my own. I will pray to Lord for his success in New York, and for his safe return in six months. Helia is long gone now, and I am the only one in the airport now. It's late, but I'm still waving good-bye to him. Watching him take off in the plane.

_Autumn leaves fell into spring time and,_

_  
Silver-painted hair…_

It's spring now. But oddly, I see the leaves on the trees change color and fall. I wonder if it's because Helia isn't here, and the trees are reacting to my mood.

At an attempt to cheer myself up, I gathered my painting things and set up my canvas in the living room. Helia had turned out to be a very fine artist, and he had taught me everything he knew. I took out the sketching I did of him. Now would be a good time to paint it in. I added color to his face, and picked the soft pastel colors to match his clothing. I went to add a dark blue to his long hair, but thought better of it as I decided to experiment. Instead, I went to add silver to his hair. It suited him. Silver was such a beautiful color. It represented many things, like secrecy. I wondered if Helia held any secrecy from me. I really didn't think so as I went to add the color to match his eyes.

_Daddy called one evening saying,_

_  
"We need you. Please come back" _

_  
When I saw her laying in her bed,_

_  
Fragile as a child,_

_  
Pale just like an angel taking flight,_

_  
I held her as I cried,_

It's been a few weeks now. I lost track in my head. I was doing well in acting with Aya, but it wasn't the same without Flora there, cheering me on, encouraging me to give it my all, saying that she loves me, everything like that. Aya knows this. That's why she's being such a good friend to me and took me out to eat with her at lunch. We ended up talking about the day she left her family, including me, and hometown to pursue her acting job. She was glum talking about how her father had sent her many postcards saying, "We miss you," and "Visit us!" and "We need you, please come back." And how she had responded to all those postcards with postcards of her own saying, "Yeah, same here," and "Maybe sometime," and "Sorry, I can't." She said that she did feel horrible of what she did, but she didn't regret it. She had _loved_ the acting life. And she still does.

We also talked about many things, like when she was sick at age 15. She almost didn't make it. She had a fevered nightmare, and those are the worst. ((A/N: I know from experience.)) She had called me in the middle of the night, still in her fevered dream, screaming, "I'm going to die!" But that was the fever talking. She ended up slamming the phone down on the receiver without saying anything as a "I'm ok." That made me so worried that I rushed over and bounded through the door, which was open. Her parents surrounded her. They cleared out when they saw me. I saw her lying on her bed, looking so fragile, and pale. She saw me and seemed to awaken from her dream. She reached out for me and I went to her. But then, a couple years later, she left, saying she wanted to leave this hometown and everything in it and pursue her acting career. And that was the last I ever heard of her.

But, even though I did love Aya then, my heart belonged to Flora now. I remember the words she said to me just before I left, how I will never forget them.

_You can fly so high,_

_  
Keep your gaze upon the sky,_

_  
I'll be praying every step along the way, _

_  
Even though it breaks my heart to know we'll be so far apart, _

_  
I love you, too much to make you stay, _

_  
Baby fly away…_

It's been five weeks now, I said to myself. I didn't feel like doing the math to see how many weeks were left. Helia would come when six months were up.

I've asked myself many times why didn't I stop him from going, so I would be happy. And I've told myself many times before. I loved him too much to make him stay.

I hung the painting I did of him up on the living room wall, like he was still living with me. I remember, when he did still live with me. He used to sleep on the couch I'm sitting on now. I remember, one night, I waited for him on this couch for him to come home from work so he could tell me why he took so long getting home. He was working extra for me. I told myself that never again, would I ever doubt Helia again. And so, I don't.

I took went through Helia's things and took out a lightly decorated piece of paper and a pen. On the paper, I wrote down the words:

_ohh... _

_  
I love you, too much to make you stay,_

_  
Baby fly away…_

**The End**

---

So…did you like it? I really hope so, because I've had some doubts that you wouldn't, so I hope I'm wrong…

This is kinda like a make-up for taking too long on my Love Strikes Young story. I had started the next chapter on New Years Eve, but mom said to turn it off and help with the cooking.

I have school again, so that's why I haven't had a chance to do the chapter. But, on Friday's I have time, and if I put a little time everyday before I go to bed, I can have a chapter ready! Hopefully, that is…

I don't have much to say…song is Fly Away by Corrinne May.

Keep a lookout for the sequel to this story! Aren't you happy?

FreeMoment♪


End file.
